grinns_talefandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's Guide
I. Welcome to Buliati's Beginner's guide. This game is long, so it is best to know more about the game you are about to play for months. :) Here in this guide, I, Buliati, will try to walk you through most of what you will need to know to be one of the successful Grinns out there! This guide is meant to show you the basics, but every detail you need to know is here on the wiki, just browse around a bit, and you will find what you were looking for. If some explanation would be unclear, or I missed an important point, feel free to leave a comment, and i will include/change it. Also, the community on Kongregate (game chat) is quite friendly and will help you out on any questions you might have, so feel free to ask there as well. ' ' When you first arrived at the game you probably already noticed that one of the main aspects of this game is Economy and the second is Fighting. Let me explain them to you: You can find the Contents of this guide below for easier navigation. 'II. The Basics of Economy : Production and Population!' The connection between Economy and Fighting is quite simple. 1.: Your main goal is to fight your way up The Tower, but to do this, you will need good Equipment. 2.: To make equipment, you will need resources from your buildings, and from Monsters. 3. And, to upgrade to your buildings, (to craft better gear, and collect resources faster) you will need to''' Clear Floors of the Tower, and get different Artifacts .' There are many different artifacts, and each floor has one for a different building (although not 100% to drop on the first try). ' ' '''Every building '''in the game costs '''Wood' , Metal , or both. You can get them mainly from your Logging camps (referred to as Mills) and Mines, but monsters drop them as well, so it is possible to farm them. Your mills and mines will automatically produce resources until they are full. If they are full however, they will not produce anything until you come back and empty them into your Wood/Metal Storages. (simply clicking on the mills will collect the materials) Upgrading your Wood / Metal Storages (or building more) increases the total amount of and you can hold. You will also want to build''' two''' Farms, and start producing Wheat. It is very cheap, and you will need it later. It just takes a long time. ---- On the top of the screen you can see 5 separate counters for different items. From left to right, these are: Pramins: Theese are the in-game Premium currency used to unlock optional content.( I recommend to save each one you get, you will need them later. Dont spend them on anything except on either a Powered Mine or a Fuzzlehorn Habitat. You can get one each day from monsters, and several from the quests.) Wood , Metal , Population, and Happiness. Happiness is used only for decoration, it is completely irrelevant, so do not bother with it now. Population however, will be quite important part of the game. The maximum population you can have without spending any real life money is 56, which is plenty. You can increase your population by building and upgrading Bungalows. Each active villager in your town is worth 2 minutes of real time '''(in the picture i have '''15). You can spend the "Time" of these villagers by rallying them on any construction or any item crafts. For example: you upgraded a building, and the construction would take 2 hours. If you have an active population of 30 and you Rally your Grinns on the construction, you can shorten the construction''' time by''' (30 * 2 minutes) an hour, effectively halving that building's constuction time. Your Grinns can save you a lot of time in the long run, and maxing out the 56 limit is well worth the investment. Your active population recharges at a rate of 1 / every 2 minutes, meaning that you get an active grinn every 2 minutes until you are full. 'III. The Basics of Fighting: Your Heroes and their skills.' Well, we built a few buildings, we have a few villagers working for us, but that is not where the real fun lies. Yes, this part will cover the other part of the gameplay: Battles. There are six types of heroes you can use, each with its own roles, strenghts and weaknesses. These different types of heroes are called Jobs (or classes) in-game and to unlock them you need to build a guild house for each of the different jobs, and upgrade them later on. (One is enough for each of the jobs. Even if you want 6 adventurers.) Each character can switch jobs at any time, and you can have more then 1 of each in your team ( 2 clerics for example) and have them fulfill different roles. Each Guild hall level increases the level cap of that class by 6. The six classes are: *'Adventurer' *'Archer' *'Berserker' *'Cleric' *'Knight' *'Wizard' You can read their detailed description in their pages, everything is described neatly there. It is important to note that you can take a maximum of six heroes to any fight, but you can have more than 6 heroes altogether. 'III/a. How do heroes work? Here's an example:' 'III/b. The Skills:' Each hero has THREE active skills at any time. An Attack skill, an Ability and a Subjob Ability. In the picture above I use Pickpocket as an Attack skill, with First attack 2 Ability and Life steal 2 Subjob ability. You will gain Attack skills and Abilities as your hero levels up in a job, and you can mix and match them to your liking. Subjob Abilities are Abilities carried over from the character's other jobs. For example: Life steal 2 is a Knight level 16 ability, but once you reached level 16 knight with a hero you can carry that ability over to his other jobs, such as giving Life steal to an Adventurer. (see the picture above). Please note that you will need to do this process for each hero individually, subjob skills are NOT carried over between different characters. 'III/c. The Stats:' * Attack: Determines how much damage you do with each hit. The more the better. * Defense: Every 5 armor reduces incoming damage by 1. * Health: Your max hp. If your hp reaches 0 that hero faints. * Speed: Your attack speed. This is a very important stat. * Food: How many attacks your heroes can do. You can rechage it by feeding your heroes. IV. The Battle Mechanics: -- Elemental attacks and Special Effects. In the game there are Physical and Magic attacks. Both can be Elemental or non-elemental. Magic attack hits every enemy, and ignores the enemy's defence too, but is generally weaker than physical attacks. Physical attacks hit only one enemy, and are affected by the enemy's defence stat. The only classes with elemental attacks are Wizards (the only magic attacker) and Archers (physical attack). The three elements are: *Thermal *Electrical *Poison ' In the image you can see their relationship:' *'Thermal' does double damage to Electric. *'Electric' does double damage to Poison. *'Poison' deals double damage to Thermal enemies. Each element deals only half damage to its own element, and does normal damage to the third element. Here is a simple example: Your archer does 10 damage. If he attacks an enemy, he would do 20 damage. If he attacks a he does 10 damage as he would normally do, but if he attacks a enemy, he would only do''' 5''' damage. Be mindful of the elements when planning your team. Many classes do not have elemental attacks, such as Adventurers, Knights, Clerics and Berserkers. They are all Physical attackers, and the damage they do is not influenced by the element of the enemies, only by their defense. 'IV/a. - Special Effects:' Each elemental attack (both from heroes and monsters) has an x% chance to apply a special effect on its target. * attacks: have a chance to the enemy. This effect is mainly used on high defense enemies to dractically lower their defence and make them easier to kill. Scald lowers defenese by 85% for 3 turns. * attacks: have a chance to completely an enemy. Shocked enemies CANNOT ATTACK '''for a whole turn. A hasted Shock wizard can very efficiently control any crowd. * '''attacks: ''have a chance to apply a weak to the enemy. While ''your poison effects are usually very weak, your enemies can use very potent poisons later in the game. It is important to note that only ONE special effect can be active at any time on any target. This means that the enemies''' CANNOT''' be shocked AND scalded at the same time. On the bright side, you can't be either. 'V. Potions: Effects '''and' Remedies': There are '''four' categories of potions available in Grinn's tale. All except Special effect potions are available from the Item shop. *'Healing potions' *'Revive potions' *'Special Effect potions' *'Remedy potions' Healing potions come in 4 sizes. (Healthy, Really healthy, Vibrant and''' Extreme', healing 10, 25, 40 and 75 respectively). '''Dragging' them over to wounded grinns in battle will heal them. Note that Health is automatically restored between rooms, Food is NOT. Healing potions cannot be used on Fainted heroes. To get them fighting again, you must use a Revive potion. Special Effect potions come in three variations, and each reproduces an elemental attack's special effect artificially. The three are: *'Shock potions:' '''Drag this over an enemy to shock it for 1 turn. 'Very useful to have.' *'Poison potions:' Drag this over an enemy to poison it for 4 turns. *'Softie potions:' This potion scalds an enemy '''for 3 turns'. Use it to lower defence of monsters. Remedy potions act as "reverse-special effect" potions. There are three kinds: *'De-Shocker:' Use this in battle to cure a hero of Shock effect. *'Antidote:' Use this in battle to cure a hero of poison. *'Hardener:' Use this in battle to remove the scalding effect from a hero. All four kind of potions can be found in chests in the dungeons, and in the tower. Special effect potions can ONLY be found, cannot be made. Shock potions is the only Special effect potion that can be dropped by monsters. Use the''' first room''' of Tower floor 22 to farm shock potions from Faults, and the second room, for a chest. Dont do the third room, restart the floor after the chest. 'VI. Final section: Team selection and gameplay tips.' Now, you understand the mechanics of this game, you have a good grasp of what to expect in the tower, but the main question is still there. What heroes should you use? With that skills and subjob abilities? Lets go through a few options. Please note: There is NO BEST TEAM. There are, however, some pretty standard choices to incude in your team. 'VI./a: Some standard choices:' #'Pickpocket Adventurer (see previous picture)': If this character gets the KILLING BLOW, you will get 2x the items your would normally get-- if another character would have killed the monster. As a subjob ability use Life steal 2 on this hero(Knight level 16) #'Scald Archer:' This character is used to apply the Scald effect on any target, and reduce its defence to allow other chars to do more damage to it. Use Thermobolt (later Termobolt II), Ricochet (later Ricochet II, and Life Steal 2. #'Haste or Heal Cleric':'' Haste'' speeds up your grinns, allowing them to attack faster and''' Heal will keep them alive in tough fights. Use '''Heal/Haste, Regen (IV) and Magic up (Wizard Skill on level 7-18-26 and 36). #'Shock wizard:' Wizards are weak in terms of damage, but they have the ability to shock multiple units at the same time. Use Shockwave II, Chance up II, and Life steal 2. (Later you can swap life steal for rage once you get Mojomancer set) Please note that''' Life Steal 2''' is almost always better than Regen IV. Only use regen on clerics (which have them as an ability and dont deal damage), for all else use Life Steal 2. You dont '''''need to include these in your team, but many strategies include these, and you cant really go wrong with them. Feel free to use any classes and skill you wish. It is YOUR game after all :) 'VI./b: Skill suggestions:' #'Adventurer:' ##Pickpoket/ Scavenge 2+ Life Steal 2 = Self sustained Item Hunter / Resource farmer.. ##Fancy Flurry + Life Steal 2 = Easy boss killer. (use haste cleric to support it) #'Knight:' ##Sacrefice 2 + Life Steal 2 + Rage 2 = Self-sustained Tank #'Cleric': ##Heal 2/Haste 2 +Regen 4 + Magic Up 4 = Better Support #'Archer:' ##Thermobolt II + Ricochet + Life Steal II = Self-Healing archer. (really good because of ricochet hits 2x) #''' Wizard:' ## Shockwave 2 + Chance Up 2 + Life Steal 2 = Mass shock + healing ##Mojomancer set(tier 5 set with Life Steal 2 bonus) + Rage = Anti-Spikey (powered up version of 1.) #'Berserker:' ##Rage + Life Steal = Self-sustained Frontliner As a general note, '''Rage 2' + Life Steal 2 together make a character Much stronger. 'VI./c: Gameplay tips:' Here are some frequently used tricks in the game. *'Animation cancelling': When your grinn's action bar is full, he will swing back slowly before attacking. Dragging the cursor to attack again will skip the animation, giving you a huge advantage over the monsters. Berserkers cannot be animation cancelled in this way, but if you throw them a croissant or something when their attack bar is full, the animation is skipped. *'Croissant switch trick:' '''Higher tier food can be expensive in early game, and '''this trick will be useful to you till near end-game. For the trick is to work you are required to have a subjob that is UNDER LEVEL 6 for every char you want to use this trick on. (Preferably not berserker and level 1 will work too). The trick itself goes like this: In the town switch your heroes to the low level job you have, and have croissants in your inventory. Then go exploring in any tower level and start a fight, and feed you grinns there with croissants. When they are fed, return to the town(by fleeing the battle) and swich them back to their original jobs. Voila, almost free food recharge. For in-fight feeding when your grinns are on their original jobs, you will still need the approppriate food, 'so have some of those with you when fighting. *'Slower boss fights: This trick will only work on slower computers. When facing a difficult boss, or group of monsters set your quality settings to HIGH! This will cause performance to drop, and the game will slow down, allowing for easier fights. Remember to use pickpocket adventurer to kill bosses. *'Easier leveling': If you get stuck on a floor, go back to the last boss you killed, and level there. This will get you experience AND crafting materials needed for the next set of items. *'FAQ': Find many-many answers here, read this carefully. 'Closing words': I hope you enjoyed this guide and found it useful. Leave a comment below! Let me know what needs to be included or upgraded. You can also find me in Kong game chat too. Have fun with The Grinns Tale. ByeBye. Written by: Buliati (talk) 17:23, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Category:FAQ